


A Hunter, Ghost, and Noodles

by Tomakoe



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Chill, Dead Cayde-6 (Destiny), Destiny, Gen, Post-Red War (Destiny), more food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24855985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomakoe/pseuds/Tomakoe
Summary: A hunter goes out for a midnight snack with his ghost who begrudgingly tags along
Kudos: 5





	A Hunter, Ghost, and Noodles

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I wanted to try something new as I got a bit of resurgence of interest in destiny, but don't know any of the more recent characters or how they act so I just whipped up a hunter OC named Henry. Hope you Enjoy!

The Tower was quiet and still, the nightlife had worn off, and now all that remained during Henry’s midnight stroll was the hum of cleaning bots or guardians up late doing whatever they fancied. He was among the latter of the groups as he roamed around the many closed stalls of the restaurant district of the tower, his ghost Sentine hovering about and looking around.

“You know,” Sentine’s robotic voice broke up the silence. “What stand is gonna be open this late? You know that they close up after Shaxx’s last calls for crucible matches.” She hovered in front of her guardian, keeping pace so as to not bump into his face.

Henry shrugged. He himself couldn’t say why he was looking around so late at night for something to eat, the night just… called to him it felt. He was never an early bird anyways. “It’s nice, I guess. No one around, just me and my partner in crime.” Henry smiled at his ghost.

“Very funny, how about this, if in the next 50 steps you don’t find anything we head back home?” 

“Sounds like a plan, Sentine.” 

The pair walked for another uneventful, quiet, and dark 50 steps as the night got later and quieter. Something could be seen in the distance however. Sitting right in between a pizza place and a burger joint in the dead of night, was a ramen stand. Not an uncommon site within the Tower. After Cayde-6’s passing, Henry noticed an abundance of ramen shops opening up to keep up with the demand hunters all around the tower had. To have a bowl of spicy ramen in Cayde’s honor. Some even handed out discounts to those grieving, hunter or not. Things somewhat suffered when the rush of everyone wanting a bowl of ramen ended, as a result many of the shops closed except the original one Cayde went to, and others who offered more to the table. It seemed this one’s niche was being open in the dead of night. 

“What time is it now?” 

Henry adjusted his cloak as the two approached the stand, an Awoken man sat down on a crate reading.

“It’s 12:30 A.M. or by your standards, ‘not that late’.” 

“Because it isn’t,” Henry tapped his Sentrine’s shell and walked up to the counter. “Hey there, think you have another bowl left in you for a hunter?” He waved his hand as the Awoken looked up from his reading.

“I’ve got little bits of broth left for chicken and pork, fine if I throw it together? Could help me figure out a new recipe you know,” The awoken man stood up and stretched, his eyes having slight bags under them. Apparently it wasn’t his first time being out late either. 

“Sounds wonderful, mind if me and my ghost sit over there?” Henry pointed towards a railing that overlooked the EDZ.

The awoken man laughed. “You hunters and your antics! Of course, I’ll call over when it’s ready,” He turned his back towards the pair and began his work.

“That was fifty-one steps, but I’ll let it slide this time.” 

“You’ve let it slide probably two or three times. You must love it when I go on these midnight walks huh, Sentrine?” Henry made his way over to the railing, balancing his butt on the railing as to not fall off was a simple feat, one he had performed many times.

“Can’t say its bad, I never get to leave that dark backpack of yours when its daytime here since it’s so crowded. It’s kind of nice to see it so peaceful here, makes my processor all warm and fuzzy,” Sentrine paused. “In the good way, you don’t need to ask around on how to perform maintenance on a ghost again.”

“In my defense, I was a fairly new guardian. Not like these big shots who were there when the Vault Of Glass got raided.” 

“Mhm, keep telling yourself that. You were there when Crota fell though, and Oryx, and Aksis, and-”

“Okay I understand!” Heny cut off his ghost with a flush face as he realized she was about to get into one of her lectures. “I’ll admit, I might not be the smartest guardian sometimes, despite being a hunter.”

“Not all hunters are smart, I’ve watched some of your buddies try to tightrope walk things that should never be tightrope walked in the EDZ.”

“Oh yeah? Like what?”

“I watched Xaden try to walk across a sparking powerline one time, while you were doing patrols.” Sentrine’s tone was judgemental, but Henry knew it came from a place of worry within her electric heart.

“Oh fine, but he’s an Arcstrider! He literally channels lightning and beats people up with a staff infused with the stuff, how was I supposed to know a measly powerline would ruin just about his everything that day?” Henry countered, his legs kicking gently back and forth within the gentle breeze around their position in the tower.

Henry exchanged his banter with Sentrine for a few more minutes until the shop owner called them back, a bowl of piping hot ramen sat on the counter. Slices of pork were placed expertly as if they were roof shingles. Green onion, mushrooms, and some fermented bamboo shoots garnished the dish along with a soft boiled egg. The Shopkeep asked Henry to come by tomorrow and tell him how the broth was, he mixed the left over chicken and pork broths together. As a result of henry agreeing to inform him on his experimental broth he refused payment in glimmer. 

“Ah, these are amazing!” Henry slurped his noodles as he sat on the railing once again. “I feel so bad for every ghost out there that can’t eat food.” 

“Be lucky, I’d rob you of all your glimmer through food.”

“Mhm, Ohf coursh ya would,” Henry attempted to speak through the mouthful of pork and noodles he had stuffed into himself, but it worked as well as most would have expected.

“Keep your mouth shut while you eat, I shouldn’t have to baby you like this. Ghost’s are not your mommies you know?” 

Henry rolled his eyes and conceded while he continued to eat. Every bite felt warm with a little bit of spice as Henry could see little specks of chili oil floating amongst all of the other ingredients. The whites of the egg were firm, yet the yolk was runny and soft, coating the noodles and his mouth as he devoured the meal. After all of the solids had been consumed, he was onto something much more interesting. The broth. He had gotten little bits and bites of the broth previously of course, it would be impossible to eat a bowl of ramen without it, but it didn’t get to fully register on its own. It was it’s time to shine right now as Henry moved his chopsticks aside and tilted the bowl towards his mouth. He took a small cautionary sip as if there could have been something harmful, he wasn’t surprised to find that there wasn’t anything wrong. The flavor of the two broths mixed together made for something special. The chicken flavor came first, bold and deliciously dominating his mouth. Then came the pork however, it was soft and not overbearing at all, a more gentle and tender taste replaced what the previous broth had left in his mouth. He felt the warm feeling travel down his throat and find its rest somewhere within his stomach. A warm, comfortable feeling passed over him.

“How was it?” Sentrine asked, her interest seemed piqued. 

“How was it you ask, hmm…” Henry trailed off, he set the bowl down on a table behind them and pretended to post like a marble statue of a naked man he had saw one time while browsing the Golden Age archives as he thought. “I’ll be honest, he’s really onto something with mixing the broths. Everything else though? Typical Tower ramen shop, that doesn’t mean its bad though. It’s still pretty good.

“Wonderful,” There was a moment of stillness in the air. “Can we go home now?”

“Yeah, I’m full and wanna get some rest.” Henry stretched his arms out and yawned, his warm breath slowly turning to mist in the cold night.

“Alright then, next time you’re hungry I’m forcing you to look at some Golden Age recipes. It’ll save you glimmer, and my time.” Sentrine floated around Henry’s head as he walked.

“My time is your time though, we’re literally inseparable.” 

“What a shameful truth that is.”

“Oh please,” Henry laughed and took the ghost in his hands. “We’re a team, we need each other. Who’s gonna open doors and do complicated math for me if you’re gone?” 

Sentrine gave out the ghost equivalent of a grunt and floated out of his hands. The duo walked out of the food district in the tower and back to Henry’s small apartment where the two spent the rest of their night. Banter, talk about things Henry had found on patrol, and most importantly the Golden Age recipes were all discussed, much to Henry’s comical disenchantment.


End file.
